What the Hell
by Fiction.Chan
Summary: Toda minha vida eu fui boa, mas agora  Ah, estou pensando "que se dane"  Tudo que eu quero é bagunçar.::GaaHina - Baseada na música "What The Hell"-Avril Lavigne::.CAP-2 ON!
1. Prólogo

_**What the Hell**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto não me pertence, agora essa história sim, mas se eu pedir com todas as minhas forças será que meu desejo não se realiza? :D

_**DESCRIÇÃO:Toda minha vida eu fui boa, mas agora  
Ah, estou pensando "que se dane"  
Tudo que eu quero é bagunçar. .::GaaHina - Baseada na música "**__**What The Hell"-Avril Lavigne::.**__  
_

"_**You say that I'm messing with your head  
All 'cause I was making out with your friend  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun"**_

"_**Você diz que eu estou bagunçando com a sua cabeça  
Tudo porque eu estava beijando seu amigo  
O amor machuca mesmo quando é certo ou errado  
Não posso parar porque eu estou me divertindo muito"  
**_

_**.::Prólogo::.**_

Minha vida é o inferno. Literalmente. Minha mãe morreu quando eu era pequena, isso trouxe pra mim um complexo de inferioridade muito grande, com direito a gaguejar, e ficar hiper envergonhada sem motivo. Saco duplo. Meu pai é frio e super-protetor. Saco triplo. A minha irmã é melhor do que eu em tudo o que eu faço. Saco quádruplo. E para completar, o meu namorado Naruto, que eu _amava _de paixão, me traiu, e adivinha com quem? Sim, como você imaginou minha melhor amiga a Sakura. E como eu descobri? Simples. Te dou apenas cinco palavras:O sofá da _minha_ sala, isso mesmo, eu peguei os dois se agarrando no sofá da minha sala, e caralho, nem eu tinha chegado aqueles _tipos _de amassos, com o Naruto. É, isso tudo porque eu sou muito santa. Droga, eu me odeio.

Agora me veio à idéia. Eu vou dar o troco, com a mesma moeda, vou agarrar o melhor amigo dele, tipo assim, na frente de toda a escola. E então eu me mudo pro México.

Tá bom... só vou mudar de escola, mas mesmo assim, é melhor do que nada. E bom que tudo isso se dane. Mesmo que eu não mude de escola, eu vou mostrar pra toda sociedade que Hyuuga Hinata é muito mais do que uma simples virgem mosca-morta.

Eu vou me divertir pra cacete. _Ah.. se vou._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gentee linda... Ohayo!

Cheguei aqui com mais uma idéia genial (nem se achando agora...) baseada na música da minha diva preferida: A Avril Lavigne! Com o seu sucesso What the Hell! Tipo, achei tudo há ver com a Hinatinha! Odeio ela sendo meiga e fofinha, com toda aquelas patéticas gagueiras. Pô, tio Kishimoto! Dava para melhorar, né?

Bom, até a próxima... Já nee, gente!


	2. Capítulo 1

Oi gente lindaa!

Sei que ninguém gosta de esperar e já que estou com alguns capítulos prontos vou postar este lindo capítulo pra vocês, a história é uma homenagem a uma amiga muito querida minha, que no momento está no Canadá.

Bem, gostei da review da FranHyuuga, e amei o apelido, olha só me desculpe pelos palavrões, mas já que eu nem a Hinata temos chance de falar palavrões, eu escrevo eles, e mais uma coisa: Eu adoro as suas fics, sério. Parabéns, você escreve maravilhosamente bem. :D

Sem mais delongas o cap.:

_**What the Hell**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto não me pertence, agora essa história sim, mas se eu pedir com todas as minhas forças será que meu desejo não se realiza? :D

_**DESCRIÇÃO:Toda minha vida eu fui boa, mas agora  
Ah, estou pensando "que se dane"  
Tudo que eu quero é bagunçar. .::GaaHina - Baseada na música "**__**What The Hell"-Avril Lavigne::.**__  
_

"_**You say that I'm messing with your head  
All 'cause I was making out with your friend  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun"**_

"_**Você diz que eu estou bagunçando com a sua cabeça  
Tudo porque eu estava beijando seu amigo  
O amor machuca mesmo quando é certo ou errado  
Não posso parar porque eu estou me divertindo muito"  
OoOoOoOoOoOo**_

**.:: Capítulo 1 – "Tudo porque eu estava beijando o seu amigo"::.**

O sol acabara de se abrir no seu de Konoha, fazendo furos nas nuvens com seus raios brilhantes, Hinata acabara de acordar e ia direto tomar um banho, para refrescar a mente e desistir antes de fazer mesmo o que tinha pensado em fazer, mas bom, ela pensa bem diferente.

Depois do banho, a Hyuuga tomou seu rumo até a cozinha, descendo as escadas onde todos da família se encontravam tomando o café da manhã.E bem, a Hinata não estava... Digamos... Vestida apropriadamente para ir a escola.

- BOM DIA FAMÍLIA! – A menina gritou fazendo um pequeno estardalhaço, uma coisa que não era do seu feitio.

- Bom... - Neji, seu primo começou, mas quando jogou seus olhos sobre a prima, quase teve um ataque do coração a menina estava com o uniforme mais curto possível, o que mostrava todas as suas curvas elegantemente distribuídas.

- Mas o que você está usando Hinata? - O primo falou totalmente indignado.- Agente vai pra escola, não para um bordel! – Hinata simplesmente fez uma careta e olhou no fundo dos olhos do primo, e então falou:

- Eu sei que no fundo você gostou, e pára de ser tão chato, nejizinho! – A prima falou deixando não só Neji indignado, mas também todos os que estavam na mesa tomando tranquilamente seu café-da-manhã.

- Bom, eu vejo vocês depois, tchau, gente linda! - A menina falou enquanto pegava um pedaço de pão, e uma caixinha de suco, e já ia saindo porta a fora. Ela não poderia se atrasar justamente hoje.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fala sério, eu não agüento mais essa menina... será que ela não para de falar?

- A Sasuke, e então... eu fiz aquilo... – E de pronunciar meu nome também.

- Cala boca testuda, você sabe que o Sasuke é meu - Inferno, eu não sou de ninguém, não da para entender?

- Olha só chegou a porca... – ótimo agora é que elas não param de falar por nada nesse mundo.

- Hahaha, agora falou a TESTA GG! – Eu vou sair de fininho, será que não...

- PARADO SASUKE! VOCÊ É MEU. – Merda. Essa menina tem o que? Reflexos de Lince! Pior, todu mundo do refeitório tá olhando agora.

- Não ele é meu. - Ahn? Quem disse isso foi a Hyuuga? A HYUUGA? Aquela menina quietinha e fofinha, acho que ela não é mais tão quietinha e tão fofinha... Porque ela esta me prensando contra a parede, e cara, que gost...Gata. Ela me agarrou. ELA ME AGARRAOU, e ela beija tão bem...Eu é que não vou deixar essa gata fazer todo o trabalho sozinha... PUTA MERDA! Ela é a namorada do Naruto... agora já era...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

É. Eu agarrei ele... E continuo agarrando e agarrando... Espera tem alguém cutucando o meu ombro... É ele... A vingança é um prato que se come frio...

- Que é? Não ta vendo que eu e o Sasuke estamos ocupados? - Eu disse bem nojenta...

- Mas, Hinata, nós tinhamos algo especial e... - Tão especial, que você nem se da o trabalho de me avisar que vai usar o meu sofá como um motel. Idiota.

- HAHAHAHAHA... Você ta de brincadeira comigo? Fala sério, você achou que nós tínhamos alguma coisa... Eu e ... VOCÊ? – Para essa eu tiro o chapéu...

- Mas nós... – Ele resmungou. Mas eu não vou deixar assim, ele precisa provar mais um pouco do meu veneno.

- Mas nó nada... nunca ia fazer algo com você Naruto seu fracassado... O Sasuke é bem mais homem do que você nunca foi... E além do mais, porque não aproveita e vai comer a Sakura longe do meu sofá? – Acabei agora eu vou embora, não agüento ver mais a cara de mané dele, e além disso, eu estou quase chorando... E que se dane!

- CRETINO!

OoOoOoOoOo

Minha nossa, eu nunca vi alguém bater tão forte na cara do Naruto. Sério mesmo, eu acho que ele deveria pensar melhor antes de escolher as namoradas, porque ele não escolheu uma mais fraquinha? Ah eu esqueci... Ela não era assim... Fazer o que? As coisas mudam né?

OoOoOoOoOo

Ohayo!

Gente, sei que está pequeno, mas nos próximo eu vou compensar ok?

QUERO REVIEWS!

Já nee... e até a próxima!


	3. Capítulo 2

_**OIIIII!**_

_**Meu Kami! Que reviews lindass! Vamos aos agradecimentos:**_

_FranHyuuga:__** Ai, fofa amo suas reviews, que bom que gostou do cap. mesmo ele sendo uma coisa microscópica. E carinho nunca é demais, principalmente pra você Fran, posso te chamar assim? Agora, a Hinata você só vai saber mais para o meio da fic. * suspense***_

_**Também amo o senhor Neji-lindo-de-morrer-Hyuuga! :P**_

_**Espero que goste do próximo cap :D!**_

_Dai Taisho__**: **__**Que bom que gostou *-*, aí está o próximo cap. Quentinho, saído do forno!Espero que goste!**_

_lah15:____**Tudo ótimo! :D e você? Que bom que gostou:D Estou me esforçando para fazer os caps o melhor que eu posso:D Também amo a Hina revolts *risos* Espero que goste do próximo cap. :D**_

_Hikaji-Kagaminne_:_** Rafinhaa! Eu também gostar de pessoas revoltadas :D, Tentei fazer os pensamentos do Sasuke mais ele possíveis. Obrigada, mando o mesmo pra tuas fic's também Sucesso ;D! Espero que goste desse cap.**_

_Caroline:__** Que bom que você gostou :D! Sim, espero fazer o melhor possível nessa fic. Espero que goste do novo cap. :D**_

_**Agradeço a todos que mandaram reviews :D, Beijinhos para vocês!**_

_**Sem mais delongas, apresento a vocês o cap:**_

_**What the Hell**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto não me pertence, agora essa história sim, mas se eu pedir com todas as minhas forças será que meu desejo não se realiza? :D

_**DESCRIÇÃO:Toda minha vida eu fui boa, mas agora  
Ah, estou pensando "que se dane"  
Tudo que eu quero é bagunçar. .::GaaHina - Baseada na música "**__**What The Hell"-Avril Lavigne::.**_

"_**You're on your knees**____**  
**__**Begging please,**____**  
**__**Stay with me**__**  
**__**But honestly**__**  
**__**I just need to be a little crazy"**__**  
**_  
_**"Você está de joelhos**__**  
**__**Me implorando, "Por favor"**__**  
**__**"Fique comigo!"**__**  
**__**Mas honestamente**_

_**Eu só preciso ser um pouco louca"**_

_**.::Capítulo 2 – "Eu só preciso ser um pouco louca"::.**_

**Hinata! Caramba... eu não fazia idéia de que você era assim! – Ino falou se aproximando da mesa onde estava Hinata comendo seu lanche, um dia após o acontecimento mais estranho de toda a sua vida.**

**- Meu Kami! Você é simplesmente demais, tirando a parte que você agarra o meu Sasuke, estava tudo demais! - Sakura falou. Também se aproximando da mesa onde Hinata estava sentada. Ela não estava prestando muita atenção no que suas amigas falavam, ela estava mais preocupada com o que tinha feito no dia anterior, depois de tudo ela correu para o banheiro e ficou la chorando e pensando se aquilo tudo fora uma boa idéia. Ainda estava um pouco arrependida, e perdida em seus devaneios, que só foi acordar quando a Tenten, sua melhor amiga a puxou pelo braço, retirando ela da mesa, e soltando um:**

**- Eu preciso conversar com você! – Quando estavam bem longe do refeitório, a Mitsashi começou a perguntar:**

**- VOCÊ É LOUCA? – Digamos, gritar.**

**- Tenten! – Hinata a repreendeu. Se ela não sabia existiam outras pessoas naquela escola.**

**- Não me vem com "Tenten", porque você acabou com o Naruto, quer dizer, terminou o que vocês não haviam começado? – Ela perguntou incrédula.**

**- Porque ele me traiu. – Hinata disse, antes estava com receio de falar, mas agora tinha certeza do que dizer. As feições da amiga mudaram totalmente de uma cara apavorada e reprovadora, para uma de tipo: "eu-fiz-uma-burrada-enorme-e-não-sei-como-concertar" – Com a Sakura, no sofá da MINHA SALA-DE-ESTAR! – Hinata continuou, apesar de perceber que agora era ela que gritava. Estava com uma raiva pura e não conseguia nem falar o nome dele. – Ele...Ele...Me traiu Tenten! – A pequena falou desabando em lágrimas no meio do corredor que dava para a enfermaria. E a Mitsashi, já sabia o que fazer, mesmo tendo cometido aquele erro horrível de achar que a amiga estava louca. Iria levar ela para a enfermaria, sabia que a enfermeira, Temari, que era muito amiga das duas, entenderia a situação.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**- E ela beija bem? - Perguntou Kiba, para Sasuke. Estavam na sala de aula discutindo assuntos... bem...interessantes.**

**- Com certeza! Melhor do que qualquer uma que eu já tenha beijado! Simplesmente DEMAIS! – Falou o Uchiha com sua pose de machão, e todo orgulhoso. Mas sem tirar o sorrisinho sádico do rosto.**

**-" Mas que bando de babacas. Só sabem falar disso sabendo que tem uma prova muito importante amanhã, e de Matemática!" – Pensou o Sabaku mais novo. Ele não entendia como os meninos só sabiam falar desse tipo de coisa, por isso ele não se dava bem com eles. E também não se conformava com a atitude de Hinata, no dia anterior.**

**- Como se foi só você que já provou! – Falou Naruto. "Só para contar vantagem." Pensou Gaara. Naruto estava obviamente desafiando Sasuke.**

**- Claro que não, mas aposto que naquele nível você não tinha chegado com ela! – Sasuke comentou, com o seu mesmo sorriso de canto.**

**- Como você pode saber? Você não estava vigiando o nosso namoro o tempo todo, estava? – O Naruto falou já irritado pela lembrança do dia anterior quando fora totalmente humilhado. "Pelo menos ainda tenho a Sakura" O loiro pensou. O Sabaku já estava se irritando, não conseguia nem escutar seus próprios pensamentos com aquela gritaria. Muito menos estudar.**

**- É, mas foi eu que... – Começou o Uchiha, mas foi cortado pelo menino ruivo, que estava sentado uma cadeira a sua frente.**

**- SERÁ QUE VOCÊS NÃO PODEM CALAR A BOCA UM INSTANTE? – Ele gritou, fazendo todos pararem e olharem em sua direção. "Ah, droga. Minha dor de cabeça voltou" Pensou o Sabaku. E depois ele se dirigiu porta fora direto até a enfermaria.**

**- Eu hein, que doido. – Falou Naruto, após a estranha saída de Gaara.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**- Ah... T-Tenten... Vai e-em-embora... E me deixa em p-pa-paz – Falou Hinata entre soluços. Não agüentava mais toda a atenção da amiga, queria ter sido mais educada e gentil, mas na situação em que se encontrava os seus pensamentos não estavam mais tão organizados como normalmente.**

**- Mas Hinata... – Tenten começou, mas não sabia mais o que falar para ajudar a amiga, parecia que cada vez que falava a pequena e frágil Hyuuga chorava mais e mais. Decidiu sair, e já que a enfermeira também tinha saído ia ser bom para a Hinata ficar sozinha. Despediu-se da amiga e se pôs a caminhar até a sala de aula.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"**Mas que droga! Dor de cabeça dos infernos!" Pensava o Sabaku, o que só fez com que ficasse com mais dor de cabeça. Chegando na porta da enfermaria, leu o que estava escrito no pequeno aviso colado na porta. **

"**Saí. Não volto tão cedo. Se precisar de alguma coisa, pegue você mesmo.**

**A enfermeira."**

**- Típico da Temari. – Sussurrou Gaara, que já estava com a mão não cabeça de dor. Mas não deixava de sorrir, a gentileza de elefante exposta de sua irmã mais velha. Ela sempre fora assim, mas não deixava de ajudar os irmãos nunca. Então Gaara começou a se relembrar...**

_**X Mini Flash-Back X**_

_**- BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ! - Chorava o pequeno Gaara, aquele tinha sido seu primeiro tombo de bicicleta. A recém tinha tirado as rodinhas que ficavam situadas na parte traseira do seu tricículo.O seu joelho estava totalmente ralado e escorria sangue das suas mãos. Para o pequenino aquilo tudo era novidade, e aquele tombo o fez ficar mais assustado. **_

_**- E aí moleque, se machucou muito? Deixa eu ver. – Falou Temari, a sua irmã mais velha. Já pegando com a mão esquerda nas mãozinhas tão pequeninas do Sabaku, e com a outra mão enxugando suas lágrimas. Ela podia até ser um pouco rebelde, mas sempre foi a pessoa que melhor o entendeu."**_

_**X Fim do Mini Flash-Back X **_

**Os seus devaneios foram cortados, por um choro baixinho e resmungado, mas que podia ser ouvido pelos ouvidos sensíveis de Gaara, que logo percebeu que o choro vinha de dentro da enfermaria. Não sabia muito bem o uqe fazer. Parte de si queria ir até a pessoa que estava emitindo o choro, e ajudá-la, mas a maior parte de si, dizia para ele ir embora e manter a sua pose fria e durona. O Sabaku, decidiu por fim ir embora e esquecer aquela história, mas o choro ficou mais forte e foi seguido também de soluços. Indo contra todos os seus princípios, o ruivo decidiu abrir a porta da enfermaria, que só fez o choro aumentar a intensidade, bem no canto da enfermaria, na cama mais afastada da porta estava uma Hyuuga, muito bem encolhida e triste chorando com todas as suas forças. Com essa visão o Sabaku se lembrou de si mesmo naqueles tempos de criança, quando levou seu primeiro tombo de bicicleta.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**OHAYO MINNA-SAN!**

**Tudo bem com vocês? Adorei as reviews, mas isso eu já falei.**

**Weel, espero que tenham gostado do cap. Já vou avisando que GaaXHina, só vai ter no cap.5. O próximo eu vou postar o mais rápido que eu puder. Viu? Eu posso fazer capítulos maiores, é só você me mandarem mais reviews! :D**

***saindo da lama monstro comedor de reviews, criado a partir da minha super imaginação, grita:* QUERO MAIS REVIEWS!**

**Bye-Bye minna-san! E até a próxima!**


End file.
